Sanctuaries
by Aka.Neko13
Summary: Random Sweden x Finland (with a side of Ladonia x Sealand) one-shot made after 'Maple Love Story', nothing else to say except the last part is a bit... crazy... I'm so sorry...


I'm back! Sorry for the unannounced hiatus; I never thought that I would face a major major writer's block, and with the second semester starting, I became too busy to dedicate my neurons to fan fiction writing. But now, I'm back! After this, I'm dedicating my spare brain cells to the continuation of 'The Cards of Darkness', if my cousin/classmate won't catch me making drafts during class, mwe-hee. For the moment, enjoy this one-shot I made a few months ago, right after 'Maple Love Story'.

Warning: Mentions of sex

* * *

'Never party with a Filipino, Latvian, British, Danish, and French, never.' These things circled a young-looking blonde with violet eyes, as he was sitting at the front seat of a blue and gold Volvo, losing his battle against sleep. He looked outside the window and sighed, his head hurting and his vision blurry.

"We're near the city border, huh? Well, I really want to go home now. Those drunkards really did a number on Feli-san's house. Filipinos, Latvians, British, Danish, French and alcohol shouldn't mix," he said sleepily. The young man is Finland, a country sharing borders with Russia, Norway, and Sweden; and now he is traversing the streets to the exits of his capital, Helsinki, to his home with his adopted sons, Sealand, who is sleeping on his lap, and Ladonia, who is sleeping at the back; Finland too, was almost asleep when,

"Those guys're bad when they get drunk, aren't they?"

That question from the driver's seat pulled the Finn from his realm of sleep; Sweden, his partner, and the one driving the car, asked Finland a rhetorical question, but seeing as the Finn was almost nodding off, he would surely answer it, albeit with a sleep-laced voice and look,

"Totally agree with you, Su-san, those guy are a riot; Emilio-san keeps singing sad love song loudly and off-tune, Raivis-kun is crying loudly after his 50th bottle of beer, Arthur-san and Ta-san trashed the whole place, and Francis-san is, well, Francis-san, running around naked," he said, not failing the Swede's expectation, "Lovino-kun and Ludwig-san literally have to team up to stop all of them," Finland added with a laugh.

While the car has already exited Finland's capital city, Helsinki, Finland tried to recall everything that has happened during the birthday party of Philippines that Italy Veneciano orchestrated at his own home. Almost all of the nations turned up, there were having a good civilized party, up until the moon rises and the stars appeared, then everything turned topsy-turvy; Philippines and Denmark pulled out the alcohol, and the rest is history.

"It's a mir'cle yer not too drunk, now that'll be fun ta watch," Sweden said, a very small smile etched on his usually stoic face.

"I can't drink too much, we've got the kids with us remember?" he replied and ruffled the hair of the British micronation sleeping on his lap. Sweden just hummed in agreement.

Time went by and Finland is now in his dreamland. Sweden was still driving, leaving the city behind them. He really wanted to go faster so that he could reach their house earlier, but declined to do so, thinking that he might wake his family up.

He kept his eyes on the road, but would occasionally take a peek at his 'wife' and son, or, when he would look at the rear-view mirror, he would adjust it quite a bit so that he could see his other son, Ladonia, fully occupying the whole backseat, his jacket became an impromptu blanket for him. Finland initially offered that the two could share his lap, but Ladonia declined, stating that he's 'too mature and too cool for such childish things'; but Sweden knew better, the kid is just shy around his brother, thinking that when he would do that, the Brit might tease him.

After a few hours of driving and listening to music, they finally reached the forest that lies at their borders, and their house: a picturesque, two-storey cabin built at the edge of the forest. The moment Sweden turned the engine off, Ladonia sat up, stretched, gave a big yawn, and asked, "Are we there yet, bastard?"

"Not too loud, Erl'nd," Sweden said in a soft voice, "Or ye'll wake 'em up."

Erland just glared at Sweden, "Whatever, I'm going in. The keys're under the rug, right?"

Sweden nodded, "Could ya please leave th'door open so tha' I can bring Tino 'nd Peter in?"

The micronation just grunted in reply. He got out of the car quietly and walked silently to the cabin. He unlocked the door of the house and entered quietly, leaving the door open as his father instructed him to do.

Meanwhile, while Erland is climbing the stairs to his and Peter's room, Sweden started to wake Sealand up, "Peter, wake up, we're home."

Peter didn't even stir at first, but when Sweden started to shake him, he stirred, stretched, and yawned. He looked up at Sweden with his blue eyes, "We're here, papa?"

Sweden nodded and slowly lifted his son, being careful not to wake up the other sleeping nation. The child hooked his arms around the man's shoulder, and started to fall asleep, his head leaning on his father's right shoulder.

After carrying Peter, Sweden started to wake Finland; he shook the other's shoulder with his free hand, and softly whispered, "Tino, we're home."

Finland just stirred and mumbled at first, but after a few more shakes, Finland opened his eyes, stretched and gave a yawn, before looking at Sweden with his dark blue eyes. "Good morning, Su-san. I'll go wake the boys up now," he whispered before he realized where he is, "Oh, wait. I was asleep in your car."

Sweden offered his free hand and helped Finland out of the car, "Yes, yes ya were."

"How long was I out?" the Finn asked as he closed the door of the car and started walking to their house, Sweden a few paced behind him.

"Five an' a half hours."

"Wow, I was sleeping that long? How about you? Aren't you sleepy?"

"Nah, 'm not sleepy."

"Do you want to take a bath? It'll help you relax." Finland offered as they enter the house and crossed the living room.

Sweden hummed a reply and went up to their son's bedroom, while Fin went to prepare the bath. While Fin is cleaning the tub, Sweden is tucking Peter next to the sleeping Erland, who immediately hugged and snuggled to Peter. Sweden just smiled as he saw what Erland did, even though how much he denies it, Erland really cares for his brother and his family.

After he has put Peter to bed, Sweden went down the stairs and proceeds to the bathroom. He knew that by now, Finland has finished preparing the bath. He knew his expectation is correct, as he saw the Finn walking out from the bathroom, drying his hands on a pink hand towel.

"Ah! Su-san, the bath's ready. I was planning to take a bath to, but you should go first," the Finn offered.

Sweden nodded and started walking to the bathroom, but instead of going in alone, he pulled Finland inside as well, and immediately closed the door. "Join me," the Swede said.

"Eh? W-w-why? Y-y-you should go first," the Finn replied, his voice trembling even though he willed himself not to, "Y-you've been driving us from the airport to here without rest. You need to relax a bit, Su-san, or else, it'll take a toll on your body"

The usual stoic face of Sweden turned a bit sad. He ran his big, calloused hand through the other's hair and whispered, "Ya nev'r call me by my name, Tino. We're livin' t'gether now, yet ya haven't called me by my name, my human name."

Tino's eyes grew wide; this is the first time he saw the Swede wearing such an expression, "You've… never told me to call you by that… I was… scared… that I might offend you… if I call you by your name."

"Do I really need ta give ya permission?" He kissed Tino's forehead and his sad expression was changed by amusement, "Yer m'wife, Tino, yer very much allowed t'call me by my name."

Tino looked up to the tall man's blue eyes that contrasts his own dark blue eyes, and if light hits them at a certain angle, would look violet. He then shifted his gaze to the man's lips, slightly stretched to a small smile, the lips that would wander at every inch of his skin during those times of pleasure, alone in their room. He quickly dismissed those thoughts and looked up again to the man's eyes, a tinge of pink on his cheeks, "Then, I'll call you Berwald from now on."

"Better," was the only word Berwald said before placing his lips atop Tino's own. While they are still locking lips, Berwald's hands started to unbutton his partner's shirt.

Tino was surprised by what Berwald did, but he recovered himself quickly and he let the man finish what he was doing. When his clothes were removed from him, his hands moved to the hem of the Swede's t-shirt, and started lifting it up.

The two of them separated only when Berwald's t-shirt is near his neck. He knelt a bit so that Tino, who is a bit shorter than him, could take the shirt off of him; the two of them are now topless and are now sporting different shades of red on their cheeks.

Berwald marvelled at the Finn's body as he took the shirt from his hands and placed them in the laundry bag; soft, white skin and a supple body. He may be a bit chubby, but on Berwald's eyes, Tino's body is perfect.

While Berwald was marvelling over the Finn's body, Tino was also doing the same. Berwald's perfectly toned body always captivates him, may it be during their family get-away to the Mediterranean beaches, or during those nights when the two of them would do acts of passion and love.

But, just like a slashed painting, deep, hideous scars marred Berwald's body. Sure, no country is an exception to this, but it always wrenches Tino's heart seeing those scars. He would always touch each one of them, and when he does, he would always wear a mask of sadness, for he knew all of the pains that this strong nation has experienced.

Berwald studied Tino's face as he traced a scar made by a sword, Denmark's sword to be precise; he does not hate those scars, for it is a reminder of all the things that he has gone through and survived. Taking Tino's hand on his own, he threaded their fingers together and peered at the Tino's bangs, which obscured his eyes, "Tino, ya ok?"

Like being pulled from a dream, Tino flinched, shook his head, and smiled, "yes, I'm fine. I must've spaced out again."

Another smile formed on Berwald's lips. He let's go of Tino's hand and knelt down, busying himself with the other's belt and pants. After completely undressing his partner, Berwald's eyes scanned Tino's body from top to bottom, a light blush forming on his face, "Beaut'ful," he whispered.

Tino's blush is ten times darker than that of Berwald's; his head is lowered once again, and he starts fidgeting with his bangs that are blocking his eyes from view. A moment passed and the hand that is fidgeting has moved and now is fidgeting with another thing, the cold, metal buckle of Berwald's leather belt.

Tino undid the leather strap slowly, his blush intensifying as he pulled it and let it fall on the floor. His fingers worked with the button and the zipper that secured the faded denim jeans on Berwald's waist, taking twice the time he did to undo the belt.

When he did finish, Tino's blush became much darker than ever. Sure, he had seen Berwald naked, but during these times, He's experiencing the pleasures that only sex could provide; but now is way different than those times, they are currently standing on their well-lit bathroom, and have nothing more in mind than to take a bath with each other.

The two of them stared at each other's body, before shifting their gaze on each other's eyes. Berwald was the first one to break eye contact, suddenly finding the patterns of the tiles interesting. Only after Tino took his hand did he look up, revealing the deep scarlet blush he's trying to hide.

"Let's go?" Tino asked Berwald immediately after he has lifted his head.

Berwald nodded, and the two of them made their way to the tub. Berwald went in first, the warm water penetrating his tired muscles. He gave off a contented sigh as he made himself comfortable, "'M lovin' this."

Tino went in after and settled himself on the other nation's lap, his back against Berwald's chest, who immediately hugged him, "Yes, this is nice. I wish I could stay here forever," he said, letting the man drape his arms around him.

The two of them are enjoying the water when Berwald asked something out of the blue, "Do I look scary or 'ntimidatin'?"

Tino was surprised by the question. He took a few seconds before he could come up with an answer, "To be frank, I was very much intimidated by you in the past, especially that first night, I was scared shitless. You still wear that same expression, but I rarely see that now; instead, I would usually see your relaxed face and your lovely smiling face," he said with a smile, and whispered something, "a-a-and your ero-, ero-tic face is… hot too… I-I really l-love seeing that as well."

"'S that so? 'M glad," Berwald said and kissed Tino's back.

"How about you? What do you think of me, Berwald?"

"Hmm, lemme see… A homme fatale, I guess?"

Tino giggled when he heard Berwald's answer, "Did you just changed 'femme' to 'homme'? You're a racket, Berwald!"

"A b'lladonna, then," Berwald offered

"A deadly nightshade, huh?" Tino whispered to himself, when he noticed something, " Wait, why did you use the Italian name for a deadly nightshade?"

" 'S because the 'talian name means 'beaut'ful lady', 'nd it hides the real nat're of th' deadly n'ghtsh'de; a beaut'ful 'nd deadly plant, jus' like ya, a beaut'ful sh'rpshooter."

"'A beautiful sharpshooter', huh? I kinda like that," Tino said as he leans his head back, and kisses Berwald, "Then, have I made a clean shot on you?"

"Def'nitly."

* * *

"20 krona says they're havin' sex," A certain boy with light brown hair said as he waves two bills in front of him.

"20 says they're just taking a bath," replied a boy with a British accent, waving the same amount of bills.

"You're on!"

The two persons who are hanging around the bathroom door are Peter Kirkland Oxenstierna and Erland Oxenstierna, the micronations Sealand and Ladonia, and the reason they are sitting next to the bathroom door and betting on their parents takes us back a few minutes back.

 _After a few minutes after his father has put him to bed, Peter felt uncomfortably hot. Usually, it would not be as hot as he is experiencing, for he is quite used to being Erland's pillow. He pushed the sleeping micronation and started to make his way to the bathroom when,_

" _Oi, where are you going?" Erland sat up and asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes._

" _Bath," was Peter's only reply_

" _Then, I'll take one too," Erland said and followed behind Peter._

 _The two of them are right at the front of the bathroom door, when they noticed that their parents are inside. When the two of then heard the unmistakeable clank of the metal buckle of their father's belt, the two of them thought of only two thing: their parents are having sex or taking a bath._

The two of them waited for a few minutes and began to nod off when the door of the bathroom suddenly opened. Sleep immediately left them and the two shot up, blushing as they saw their parents with only towels covering their lower extremities.

Peter was the first one to talk, "Mama… Papa… How's the bath?" he asked the two.

"It was fine dear. Oh, and the two of you could just go dive right in, I've already changed the water," Tino replied, a sweet smile on his face.

Peter and Erland said their thanks and started to get inside the bathroom when Berwald halted their advance, "Peter won th'bet, Erl. Give'm the money later after yer bath."

The two turned and looked at their parents, who are already walking up the stairs, and looked at each other, before laughing out loud.

"Ha ha ha! Dammit, they caught us!" Erland chuckled, stripping off his clothes.

"Yeah, but they're not angry at us, he he he," Peter agreed, also doing the same.

"So, let's do what they're supposed to do here. Shall we?"

"Eh? You mean have sex?" Peter asked as he settled himself opposite of Erland.

"Yeah. I'm top this time, ok?"

"Eh? But you're too rough, Erl! Let me be the top this time!"

"No way! You're too fast!"

And the two kept on bickering. What they didn't know that their parents are at the kitchen, listening to their bickering and making bets as well.

"So, 10k says that Peter will be top this time," Tino said as he wave a cheque.

"10k says tha' Erl's th' top this time," Berwald said and placed a cheque on the table.

"We'll see."

"Yeah… We'll see…"

* * *

All well that end well… I guess?

Who do ya think'll be top? Erland (Ladonia) of Peter (Sealand)?

OMG! I don't know what make me do that kind of thing! Please forgive me for messing up with pure kids (Sealand's 40-50 years old, but whatevs) and making them do adult things! Oh, and by the way, the parents are betting by the thousands...


End file.
